


Rules are Rules

by grimmlin



Series: Sleeping with the Boss [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Gore, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dark, Dean and Cas are not nice people, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mention of attempted rape, Miscommunication, Mob Boss Castiel, Murder Husbands, Omega Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, off screen murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Dean thought he and Cas had things figured out but Cas has been continuing on as if they weren't true mates, as if he doesn't care if they mate or not. Well, that's just fine. Dean doesn't care either.In fact, he cares so little that he's become a prickly little shit who managed to smash Zachariah's buttons all to hell. It's a good thing dear old Dad taught him well, because it's Zachariah who bled out on the bathroom floor and not Dean's ass being raped.But man, Cas is gonna be pissed...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sleeping with the Boss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050767
Comments: 18
Kudos: 357





	Rules are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is...well, a bit of a mess if I'm being honest. I've been fighting with writers block for weeks (that finale did NOT help) and I finally managed to break through with this little continuation of my little a/b/o mobster au. I hope you enjoy.

_ Shit. _ “Dammit,” Dean mutters as he buries his fingers in his hair and tugs, staring wide-eyed at the mess in front of him. Someone had to have heard the scuffle, Dean’s overzealous taunts, and Zachariah’s shouting.

The fucker couldn’t even die quietly.

Uriel is gonna be pissed.

And Cas… who the hell knows.

Certainly not Dean.

Dean never knows what the hell is going through the Alpha’s head even though they’ve been fucking for months.

Even talked about mating.

But that’s all it ever is with Cas.

Talk.

Which is  _ fine.  _ He isn’t bitter at all.

Not even a little.

A frustrated growl escapes him after he sucks in a breath through his nose, the copper in the air thick enough to taste along with the stench of alpha rage and omega fury.

God damn fucking knot head assholes who can’t leave well enough alone. Dean cannot be blamed for this.

Not when this fucker followed him in here before Dean had a chance to flip the lock.

Never mind that Dean did everything he could to press that self-important asshat’s last buttons. He saw the sneer on Zachariah’s face when he left the room, saw the alpha down the last of his scotch.

He knew exactly what he was doing when he took the time to wash the crumbs of lunch off his hands and pull out his knife without bothering to lock the door.

Dean expected to be followed, but he hadn’t expected Zachariah to actually lay a hand on him. Not with Cas’s claim so strong in his scent.

That was all the alpha laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Dean will not take the blame for that.

His feet trek through the crimson pool, back and forth as his mind races. The thrill of the blood on his hands has his dick interested and his fingers tightening around the knife in his hand and not for the first time, he curses his twisted hardwiring.

Another reason why he and Cas are perfect for each other.

Nothing gets the Alpha’s engine revving quite like a bit of violence. Except, Dean  _ might  _ have gone a bit too far this time.

Maybe.

Just a little.

Still, his dick twitches, and his fingers itch to call Cas but now is so not the time. Not when he’s likely to join Zachariah in hell as soon as the others find out what he’s done. 

Cas might put up with a lot of his shit, but murdering one of his longest-standing employees?

Probably not so much.

What to do, what to do…

He spins when the door bursts open and he barely holds back the bitter laugh in the back of his throat as he takes in the red-tinged eyes and wild hair of his Alpha. 

“Dean, I felt….” Cas stops with a snarl as he takes in the scene while his expression darkens with each passing moment. Finally, his icy blue eyes land on Dean, and he steps closer, caution written in the tense line of his shoulders as he stares Dean down. “What the hell happened?!”

The clench of Cas’s jaw as he scans the room tells Dean all he needs to know. He squares his shoulders and holds his chin high as his fingers instinctively tighten around the knife still in his hand. Six feet of Alpha fury is nothing. He can handle himself.

His green eyes are sharp and his stance is wide, he’s certain he looks like a wild thing, bruised and bloodied, as he watches Castiel approach and he shakes his head firmly. “I had to.”

Never mind that he wanted to.

Has wanted to since the first time Zachariah let his greedy little eyes linger on Dean’s ass.

He swallows hard and runs his free hand through his hair, barely noticing the mess he’s making of his dusty brown strands. Cas has to understand, has to know that Dean would never just attack someone without reason.

And attempted rape is a pretty damn good reason.

“Tell me what happened.” Castiel steps around the crimson pool spreading across the swirling white marble, his stony expression marred only by the way his lip curls when he’s forced to step over the lifeless arm of Dean’s fallen foe and his thousand-dollar loafers come within staining distance of the gory mess.

Dean’s pulse races but his blood sings as he watches his Alpha step over the body and that bitter laugh finally bubbles from his throat when he realizes that Cas’s blue eyes are trained on the knife still clutched in Dean’s hand.

The same knife that he’s carried in his boot since he first presented and had to come to terms with what can happen to an omega in this Alpha run world.

_ That’s right, Alpha, watch out.  _ Ha!

“He attacked me.” Dean gestures at the body on the floor with the knife, the delicious fuzz of adrenaline still muffling his hearing and making him reckless.

Cas simply hums and folds his arms over his chest, staring Dean down in his pristine suit, looking out of place in here amongst the carnage. He’s wearing the one that makes Dean’s heart flutter and his inner omega whine with need, with the sharp charcoal gray waistcoat and simple silky blue tie. It’s a classic look and one that has slick threatening to gather at Dean’s entrance despite the current circumstances. 

Or maybe because of them.

Damn his biology.

“You know my rules.” Castiel fixes him with a glare that has Dean gulping around the lump in his throat. 

“Cas, I’m sorry man, but I will not let myself be raped. I don’t give a French-fried fuck about your fucking rules.” Dean’s fist tightens around the blade in his hand as Castiel’s gaze darkens and his jaw tightens.

One of the first rules Dean learned when he was initiated into Cas’s employment was to respect those who outrank him, to do as he’s told, and don’t talk back. 

“That would be a mistake, Dean,” Cas says with a growl, eyes darkening as he stalks closer. “My rules exist for a reason.”

Zachariah was practically Cas’s right-hand man. He’s been with the organization since Castiel was a pup getting in the way underneath his father’s feet and now he’s lying in a pool of his own blood on the bathroom floor, his hollow eyes staring accusingly at Dean.

As if the blood smattered over the entirety of Dean’s body isn’t evidence enough. 

“Yeah, well, I ain’t gonna apologize.” He scowls at the alpha and spits on the floor, leaving a pink stain on the tile. In for a penny, in for a pound. If he’s going down, he’s going to go down in true Winchester fashion. “Not gonna respect someone who wants to hurt me, don’t give a shit how high ranking they are.”

Castiel growls, eyes flashing red as he stalks forward and snags Dean’s wrist in a crushing grip. “That is not the rule to which I was inferring.”

Dean inhales sharply, noting the faint but acrid stench of fury sneaking its way out from underneath Castiel’s blockers, and his inner omega shivers even as he forces his chin higher. He will not back down. He will not apologize.

Not until he gets what he wants.

Even if his stomach roils with the knowledge that he’s displeased his Alpha.

Dammit. Not his Alpha. An Alpha. His boss. His fuck buddy. He shakes his head in frustration and yanks his arm back without success.

Cas has too strong a hold on him.

“It is my duty, my  _ privilege _ to make an example out of those who would flaunt my rules.” Castiel drags Dean toward the door, over and around Zachariah’s corpse before shoving him forward until his back hits the tiled wall with a dull thud.

“Cas.” Dean holds up his hands, only to have Cas pin him with his wrists to the wall. “Alpha, please.” What he’s pleading for, Dean isn’t sure. He wanted to push Cas, scare Zachariah into leaving him alone.

Let Zachariah earn himself a punishment for laying his hands on the boss’s omega.

Except Dean isn’t.

Not really.

Not when Cas keeps so much distance between them. 

He really should have thought things through before needling good ole Zach into taking matters into his own hands.

“Dean, I warned you to stay away from him, did I not?” Castiel’s glare is cold and measured enough to make Dean gulp as he rips his arm free.

“He followed me in here!” He gestures around the small room wildly, “I had no choice!” Only a small exaggeration.

Castiel’s nostrils flare as he searches for the truth lingering in the scents of the room before leaning forward and running his nose lightly up the column of Dean’s throat. “Did he harm you?”

“He was going to…”

“Dean,” Castiel’s growl demands silence. “Did. He. Harm. You?”

Dean sucks in a deep breath as blue eyes search his and he shakes his head. “No.” The adrenaline slowly working itself out of his system makes his hands tremble and his knees weak.

Not that he’d ever admit as much.

“Good.” Castiel takes his hand gently and carefully pries his whitened fingers from the death grip he has on his knife. 

Cas spins the knife in his fingers, scrutinizing the dirtied blade while still holding Dean by the hand.

“Cas, please,” Dean says, clearing his throat when he sounds weak even to his own ears. “Give me another chance.” He can’t help the way his stomach sinks, knowing that this is it. His last chance to make sure Sammy gets the education he wants without sinking up to his eyeballs in debt. 

He needed this job and the fucker lying dead on the floor had to ruin it.

Cas lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head. “You misunderstand me, Dean.”

“A second chance, that’s all I ask.” Surely that isn’t too much. Cas has to understand that Dean was only defending himself, he would never undermine Castiel’s rules…

“Dean.” Cas tugs him forward and nudges him toward the sink. “Wash your hands. We need to talk.”

“Cas,” Dean swallows hard, further protest dying on his lips when he catches sight of Castiel’s red-rimmed eyes. There’s no talking his way out of this one.

“Wash your hands, then you are coming home with me.” Castiel turns the water on steaming hot before quickly adjusting the temperature and testing it with his own hands, rinsing Dean’s knife in the process.

“What?” Dean stares, confusion slowly replacing the pit of dread in his gut. He hasn’t been to Castiel’s mansion since he was first hired. He may be climbing the ladder quickly, but his boss is aloof when they’re not fucking.

Even if Cas did promise that biting was in their future.

Surely, Cas wouldn’t take him to his  _ house _ to dispose of him.

“No one touches what belongs to me, Dean. No one.” Cas squares his shoulder and the muscles in his jaw twitch with the force of his clenching grind. “I tire of your recklessness.”

The deadly growl laced within Castiel’s tone sends a sharp chill down Dean’s spine that only worsens when the man slots up behind him and takes his hand, forcing them under the warm water. 

A plea for mercy forms on the tip of Dean’s tongue but he can’t unstick his dry lips quickly enough to let the words out before Castiel’s iron grip turns soft and he melds against Dean’s back. 

“When I must punish someone, I prefer to take my time with them,” Cas mutters against the soft skin behind Dean’s ear as he guides Dean’s hands under the water, “ensure they truly regret their actions and that everyone else is effectively deterred.”

Dean lets Cas control his movements while he focuses on simply breathing. This close, he can smell the nuances of Castiel’s muted scent, the undercurrent of something sour underneath the bitter stench of rage.

Worry.

“Cas?” Dean ignores the soap coating his fingers and spins in Castiel’s arms, needing to see his eyes. If Cas really is gonna torture and kill him, if he screwed up that badly, Dean needs to hear the words directly.

Cas takes a deep breath, eyes blowing wide when the sickly-sweet scent of Dean’s rejection registers and he shakes his head before staring off into a corner. “I, I believe I have made myself unclear, led you to doubt what you mean to me.”

Dean pinches a frown and shakes his head as irritation bubbles in his chest. “It’s fine, man. I get it. I’m not going to hold you to what was said in the heat of the moment. I know I ain’t nothing.”

Cas growls low in his throat and clenches his jaw. “You are an  _ idiot. _ ”

Dean nods. He knows. He’s a fucking dumbass. That’s why he’s working for the mob instead of a normal job. He’s been a fuckup since he turned 14 and got caught stealing bread so Sammy wouldn’t go hungry.

Luckily, the judge took pity on the scrawny omega kid he used to be and sent him to a group home instead of lock-up.

Cas growls again and leans into Dean’s space, forcing his back to bow over the porcelain sink. “You are infuriating.”

Dean smirks at that as his irritation morphs into anger. “That ain’t news, buddy.”

Castiel’s nose wrinkles and a fresh wave of something sour wafts from the alpha, making Dean’s inner omega claw against the cage Dean has shoved it into. “Buddy?”

Dean sucks in a deep breath and forces Cas back so that he can stand at his full height. “Look, man. If you’re going to punish me, just do it. I don’t need these fucking mind games.” He refuses to buy into Castiel’s clueless alpha routine.

He knows. He has to know.

“Mind games?” Castiel’s brow wrinkles and his head tilts.

“Yeah. I broke the rules, killed your right-hand man. Just do whatever you’re going to do instead of toying with me!” Dean’s wet hands curl into fists at his side and his jaw clenches painfully as he watches Castiel’s expression filter from one emotion to the next.

He’s taken this shit from everyone else in his life but he can’t take it from Cas.

“Why on earth would I punish you?” A little crease forms between Castiel’s brows and his lips press into a flat line.

Dean’s anger coils into rage. Cas is really gonna make him say it, isn’t he? He sucks in a deep breath and straightens his spine, standing just higher than Cas. If he’s going down, he’s going to do it the same way he does everything else.

“Oh, I dunno, boss. You telling me that breaking your precious rules and killing Zachariah isn’t enough of a reason?” He steps forward as he shoves Cas away, leaving soapy wet handprints in the center of the man’s chest. “Or am I a nice enough piece of ass for the all-powerful Castiel Novak to spare?”

“Dean,” Cas says, stepping backward with wide eyes as Dean stalks him. “I don’t understand.”

The laugh that escapes Dean’s throat is an ugly thing born of bitterness and his exhaustion with the world’s bullshit. “What’s not to understand,  _ alpha? _ ”

Cas shakes his head and nearly trips over Zachariah’s body as Dean crowds into his space. “I’ve given you everything you wanted, your own team to take down Alastair, a position at my side…”

Dean huffs a mockery of a laugh at how the tables have turned.

The uncertainty and confusion in Cas’s eyes can only be genuine and Dean can’t decide whether he wants to punch him or kiss him. “Your side?” He tilts his head and tugs at the collar of his shirt to expose his unmarred throat. “How am I at your side?” He barely swallows down the renewed fury building within him at Castiel’s idiocy.

He promised and yet Dean’s neck remains unbitten.

Castiel’s expression shutters and his jaw clenches as he surges forward, circling his fingers around Dean’s throat, thumb stroking over his pulse point. “ _ You _ demanded we wait, not me.”

Shit. Cas isn’t entirely wrong. He was ready to give Dean his bite months ago, but at the last minute, Dean couldn’t go through with it. How could he prove himself if he was nothing more than the boss’s mate?

He would have just been a figurehead.

A pampered omega who never had to earn anything for himself.

That ain’t him. He refuses.

“You wanted to be independent. Work your way up on your own.” Cas pushes Dean backward with the grip on his throat, ignoring the body on the floor. “I gave you exactly what you wanted and this tantrum is how you show your thanks?” 

Dean swallows against the increasing pressure on his throat and his dick twitches in his pants. Castiel’s eyes are tinged red, his jaw a tight line of fury with his hair fucked six ways from Sunday despite the absence of Dean’s touch. 

He’s terrifying and beautiful, powerful. And all Dean’s.

Fuck.

“I didn’t mean for you to make me wait this long!” Dean swallows his possessive desire before his scent can betray him and shoves against Castiel’s hold. 

Cas hasn’t said a word about mating since Dean told him he wanted to wait.

“You stubborn, infuriating, man. I was respecting your wishes!” Cas growls as he keeps pushing, slowly forcing Dean back even as his nails dig into Castiel’s wrist in a bid for freedom. “You were making  _ me _ wait.”

Dean gurgles a laugh. “Way to make yourself sound like the victim. Big bad alpha, cowed by a meek little omega.”

Castiel’s lips curl into a twisted facsimile of a smile. “You must have yourself confused with someone else, Omega.” His fingers tighten around Dean’s throat and he presses him into the wall. “There is nothing meek or little about you.”

Dean’s eyes widen and his stomach swoops as he takes in the predatory gleam in Castiel’s eyes. His pulse may be racing and the alarm bells in his brain are clanging, insisting he backpedal and pay attention to the emphasis Cas puts on his designation. 

With the capital O.

But he wouldn’t be Dean Winchester if stubborn weren’t his middle name.

“Then what’re you gonna do about it Cas? Kill me?”

_ Fuck me, please. _

Cas growls low in his throat and Dean can see his last thread of control stretch to its breaking point when Cas finally catches on to the game Dean’s playing. “You are testing my patience.” Castiel’s nose scrunches in derision before his lips crash against Dean’s violently.

The pressure on his throat disappears and Castiel’s hands reappear on his hips, drawing him in and pushing him back simultaneously as Dean gives as good as he’s getting.

Their teeth clash and the bright taste of fresh copper dances on his tongue, a delicious bouquet that sends tingles down to his toes. The blood in the air, on his hands, in his mouth… his senses soar until the only thought in his head is a mantra of  _ Cas, Cas, Cas _ .

Dean rucks his hands under Cas’s waistcoat, seeking the warmth of his skin at the same time Cas deftly undoes his belt and slides the strip of leather free. “You want me, alpha?” Dean pants, abandoning the warmth of Castiel’s skin and shoving hard, forcing Cas back.

“Infuriating,” Castiel grates, fisting his hands in Dean’s flannel and dragging him closer, turning quickly to swing Dean around and shove him against the row of sinks.

He’s powerless against Cas’s Alpha strength and his inner omega grins at the display of power. Hell yes. 

Cas pushes him around, forcing him to bend at the waist as he claws at Dean’s pants. “Is this what you want? You want me to claim you like this? Make you mine right here, in this filthy bathroom?”

Dean shoves his ass back and braces himself on the countertop. “Fuck me Alpha,” he grates, eyeing Castiel’s wild-eyed look in the mirror as he shoves Dean’s pants around his knees.

“You doubted my sincerity, my need to have my mate be my equal. You goad me into fighting with you.” Cas delivers a stinging slap to Dean’s ass, forcing a surprised cry to pass his lips. “Why?” 

Dean swallows hard and shakes his head. Cas wouldn’t understand. No alpha can understand.

“Tell me, did Zachariah even lay a hand on you or did you do this for attention?” Cas strikes again in the same spot, just hard enough to sting but nowhere near as forceful as his alpha strength could deliver.

Dean gasps and heat coils low in his stomach as Cas grinds his clothed cock against the stinging swell of his ass. “He tried…” Fuck, his mouth doesn’t want to work.

Not with Cas pressing his buttons so beautifully, delivering exactly what Dean wants but is too proud to ask for.

Cas thrusts forward, jolting Dean against the cold marble of the countertop. “Did you encourage him?”

Dean shudders and drops onto his elbows as his head hangs from his shoulders as his dick twitches against the marble countertop. “The fucker had it out for me since the beginning.”

Castiel lets out an unconvinced hum and wrenches Dean upright with his fingers curled around his throat. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Slick builds under the stinging spread of a third slap and Dean yelps. “No!”

“You expect me to believe that?” Cas purrs as he kneads the meat of Dean’s ass, rubbing out the sting and encouraging Dean to push into his hold.

“M’yours, Cas. Only yours.” Dean struggles to turn his head far enough to draw Cas into a messy kiss but the Alpha denies his efforts and Dean bites back a needy whine.

“You rejected my bite once,” Cas breathes in his ear, holding him tight, “I’m not giving you a choice this time. You are  _ mine.” _

Dean has to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering as slick dribbles from his hole and delectable tension coils low in his belly. If any other alpha tried this, they’d lose their knot.

Dean and his knife would see to that.

But Cas?

Dean’s knees tremble as he nods around the pressure on his neck. “Do it.”

Cas shoves him forward with a growl and quickly unbuckles his belt, opening his pants just enough to get his cock out and shove inside Dean with one harsh push.

Dean screams as his body opens just a touch too slow, slick barely easing the way for Cas to plunge into him. Dean trembles and shoves back into Cas’s cock, determined to have every last centimeter of that perfect alpha dick inside him. The stretch is just this side of too much and his vision blurs and darkens as Cas immediately sets a brutal pace.

“Is this what you want?” Castiel demands, his fingers curling around Dean’s neck to hold him in place. This isn’t tender and loving, this is claiming and Dean’s heart soars with every harsh thrust. Everything is Cas. From the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. Bending and welcoming his Alpha inside him, inviting his ownership.

Trusting that Cas won’t take his freedom.

Dean lets out a broken cry of Cas’s name and his fingertips dig into the cold marble when he starts to feel Castiel’s knot swelling. “M…mate me,” he whimpers, needing to feel the sharp press of canines against his throat and the trickle of blood he knows will follow.

Cas grunts as he quickens his thrusts, nailing Dean’s prostate with every pass and he reaches around to take Dean’s neglected cock in hand.

Dean vibrates, needing more and less at the same time and he tilts his head to the side, inviting Cas to mouth at that little gland at the base of his throat, the one that seals them together for the rest of their lives.

Cas takes the offering with a heady moan, lips brushing over Dean’s skin one, twice, and then a third time before his mouth forms a seal and he sucks, barely pinching the skin between his teeth.

Dean cries out, pressure building low in his gut and he cranes his neck further. Whatever doubts that might have been lingering have disappeared over the last few weeks. Cas was true to his word.

He waited.

He waited because Dean told him to.

Dean is done waiting.

His stomach clenches as his balls draw up, the pressure of Castiel’s lips on his throat, his dick in his ass, and his hand on his cock are quickly driving Dean to the brink. “Ahhh!” He cries when Cas’s burgeoning knot catches on his rim, stretching him more with each thrust, and finally, Dean can’t take any more.

His vision turns speckled as his dick starts to spurt, coating Castiel’s hand with white at the same time as the blunt pressure against his throat turns sharper. He should feel pain, but a rainbow supernova explodes behind his eyes, shifting and realigning his senses as he screams through the intense pleasure when Cas’s knot locks and expands deep inside him.

Cas growls against Dean’s shoulder, blood and skin muffling the sound as Dean clenches and flutters around him, milking every last drop of come from the alpha. 

Dean still and simply tries to breathe as a deep sense of satisfaction settles into his bones. The soothing press of Cas’s tongue over the wound has Dean’s entire body tingling and he might as well be floating along with the cloud of endorphins rushing through his system. His eyes slide closed with a contented hum and his body goes lax under Cas’s weight, finally secure in the knowledge that he has what he wanted.

Cas leaves a kiss on the nape of Dean’s neck. “I do love you, you know.”

His voice is so soft that Dean barely hears him through the static in his mind but a smart-ass retort is on the tip of his tongue before he can stop himself. “I know.”

Cas nips at the back of his neck and grinds enough to shift his still swollen knot inside of Dean’s ass. “Brat.”

Dean’s chuckle turns into a drawn-out groan at the added stimulation and he bangs his closed fist on the countertop. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

So what if a smile is playing on his lips.

“Tell me what really happened here.” Cas pulls Dean against him, relieving some of the pressure on his stomach as they wait out his knot.

Dean closes his eyes with a sigh and shakes his head as he lets himself lean into the strong planes of Castiel’s body. The angle isn’t what he’d prefer, but he sure as hell isn’t sitting on Cas’s knot on the blood-covered marble floor.

It’s a wonder no one else has come here, especially with the shouting match they had going for a minute. 

“I told you. He followed me in here, attacked me.” The cut over his brow and the bruises forming on his ribs are proof enough of that.

Castiel hums doubtfully and rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “You didn’t provoke him?”

“Cas, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t think he’d take it so far.”

Cas hums again and tightens his arms around Dean’s middle. “It’s just as well I suppose. Zachariah has been a thorn in my side since I took over. One of my father’s friends… my options for disposing of him are limited.”

“You’re not mad?” Dean dares to ask.

Cas’s harrumph would have been answer enough but he chooses that moment to pull himself free from the warmth of Dean’s body, leaving his sticky spend to slowly leak down Dean’s leg.

He leans over Dean’s shoulder as his hands drift low enough to find the waist of his jeans and tugs them up over Dean’s hips. “Oh, I’m furious.” He nips at the shell of Dean’s ear with his sharpened canines. “But I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”

Dean shivers and turns to face him with a hard swallow. “Yeah?”

Cas nods with a smirk before leaning forward to kiss the fresh bite at the juncture of Dean’s throat and shoulder. “Starting with giving me your bite.”

Dean’s stomach flutters and his eyes widen. “You want me to…”

He grins when Cas nods and throws him an easy smile as if an alpha in a position of such power wanting to be marked by their omega is an everyday occurrence. As if everything about Cas doesn’t fulfill every fantasy Dean’s had since he learned what his dick was for.

“I want everything with you,” Cas says as he pulls Dean closer and presses their lips together. “Now, let’s go home.”

Dean swallows hard and nods as his heart patters excitedly. “Yeah, okay.”

Cas holds out his hand for Dean to take and leads him toward the door, not paying any mind to the body on the floor.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean works up his courage. “I love you too.”


End file.
